The Broken Wings
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Rockstar!AU. Qrow and his band, the Broken Wings, are on tour around Remnant when their manager hires a bodyguard for Qrow. Although Qrow was not too keen on the idea at first, James starts to grow on him. By the end of the tour, Qrow doesn't want James to leave.


Qrow's pick broke and his voice cracked. He threw his head back and let the the chord ring. He hadn't realised he was panting, sweating, and over all buzzing. The chord died and the crowd shrieked. Qrow looked back at his band. Taiyang grinned from the drums. Oobleck tuned his guitar. And Peter turned down his bass.

Qrow pressed his lips against the rough microphone. "I hate to leave you like this, Sanctum, but we've gotta see more of Mistral. You guys have been the best show so far on this tour." The crowd screamed. "We love you Sanctum! We'll see you real soon." He took the rest of his picks and threw them to his audience. His band mates follow his lead, he watched Taiyang's sticks fly by his head.

"We love you, Sanctum! Good night!" Qrow took off his guitar and went backstage, people still screaming and shouting for him. He grabbed the nearest water bottle and downed it.

"That was a sick show tonight, Qrow." Oobleck said, lifting his hand for a high five.

Qrow slapped his hand and threw his empty water bottle on the ground. "Fucking know it, Barty. Your solo was tight."

Oobleck shrugged. "I only played what you wrote."

"Still, you smashed it."

"Wooooooow, I will never get tired of that." Taiyang said, trotting up to them. "So exciting!"

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Tai, you're terrified of performing. You puke before every performance."

" _Dry heave._ And that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it while it's happening! Who _doesn't_ get nervous before a show?" Taiyang asks, looking between Qrow and Oobleck.

"Not me," Qrow said, cracking open another water bottle. "I breathe their screams like air." He grins and drains the bottle.

Taiyang pouted and crossed his arms. "Pete, tell him it's _normal_ to get stage fright."

Peter raised his eyebrow. "It is, just not on your level, Tai."

"You all suck major dicks."

"You say that like its a bad thing." Qrow said under his breath.

"Tai? You do remember you're the only straight one in the group, right?" Oobleck asked, concerned about his friend's well being. They've been friends for years, he knows all their varying sexualities.

Taiyang pressed his lips together. "Oh yeah…"

Peter pat him on the shoulder. "Good one, dumbass." He looked around at his friends. "Let's go to the green room. There should be booze back there."

Oobleck wrapped his arm around Port and Taiyang. "Let's go get fuck uuuuuup."

The band moved their way to the green room and raided the fridge that was stocked with all kinds of drinks. Oobleck and Peter took the vodka to share. Taiyang would only have the beer. Whatever was left Qrow cradled in his arms, cracking the rum open first.

They drank till the bottles were almost empty. Qrow sat with his head back, staring at the ceiling. He felt like he was spinning ever so slightly.

"Hey rockstars, I need you guys to get your shit and get on the bus." Ozpin, their manager and band mother, said to them.

"But Oooooz." Oobleck whinned, looking at him upside down. "I want to stay here."

"Too bad, Bart. Get your ass up." Ozpin pat his shoulder. Then pulled Peter off of Oobleck and pulled Oobleck up. Ozpin moved over to Taiyang, face down on the couch. He pushed him off the couch.

"Oof!" Taiyang hit the ground with a thud. "Ooooz."

"You too, Tai." Ozpin poked him with his foot. "Get up." Taiyang rolled around until pulling himself up by the side of the couch.

Qrow sat up on his own. He didn't want Ozpin pushing and/or pulling him out of his chair.

"Oh no, you stay here. We need to talk." Ozpin said in his mother tone.

"What? What did I do? Is this about that girl in Vale? Listen, I wanted to wear the heels and the skirt was purely decorative. I had my pants on under it-"

"It has nothing to do with the girl," Ozpin looked him up and down. "You wanted to wear the heels?"

"My ass looks _great_ in 120 leather Louboutin pumps."

"Anyway, the heels are not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"Let me _finish_ Qrow." Ozpin groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I got you a body guard."

"You _what_?!" Qrow snapped. "I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself! I'm a grown ass man!"

Ozpin groaned louder. "They almost tore your clothes off tonight."

"Normal."

"You've lost more shoes that you can count."

"They're cool shoes. Everyone wants a pair."

"Qrow, take this seriously, please?" Ozpin looked at Qrow with that serious expression, another thing that reminded Qrow of his mother. "Girls throw themselves at you and you need to have a buffer between you and them. The paparazzi are vicious and with your behaviour, you need someone to save your ass."

Qrow licked his teeth and crossed his arms. He thought for a moment. "You've already hired the guy?"

"I have."

"Fuck, alright, fine." Qrow mumbled. "I guess I have a fucking bodyguard now." _I can't fucking believe this_ , he thought.

Ozpin smiled, feeling the satisfaction of winning. "Great. Would you like to meet him before braving the crowd ?"

"Do I _really_ have a choice, Oz?"

"No, you don't." Ozpin poked his head out of the door for a moment. "James! Come meet your client!" He called.

Qrow snorted. "You make him sound like a stripper." His eyes lit up, he started bouncing from excitement. "Was this all a joke? Did you just get me a stripper?!" He stood up and started towards the door.

Qrow stopped and went silent as James rounded the corner. He was much taller than Qrow and had a wide chest. His face was tired and stone cold, bags painting under his eyes, and a bandage stuck on his right temple. There were patches of gray in his hair, giving him a salt and pepper look. But, unlike the rest of him, his eyes were soft and almost looked liked they cared.

"Qrow, this is General James Ironwood." Ozpin said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Branwen." James said, holding his hand out for Qrow to shake.

Qrow raised an eyebrow and shook his hand. "Okay, no, I am not Mr. Branwen." Qrow dropped his hand and crossed his arms. "Call me Qrow."

James went back to holding his arms behind his back. "As you wish… Qrow."

He looked James up and down. "How the fuck do you go from a General in the army to a _bodyguard_ for a rock star?"

"Christ, Qrow, don't-"

James held up his hand and Ozpin stopped what he was saying. "It's alright Mr. Ozpin. It's a very valid question." James looked Qrow in the eye. "I was discharged, honorably, when I was injured." James then pulled at the fingers of his glove, one by one until he uncovered the shinning silver hand.

Guilt punched Qrow in the stomach. "Shit, i'm sorry, man, really." _That still doesn't answer my question._

James shook his head and tugged the glove back on. "No need. I am very fortunate that Remnant has amazing prosthetic capabilities. I can still use, and even feel, the right side of my body."

 _The right side of his body?_ Qrow thought. "Did you lose your junk too?" Qrow asked, looking directly at James' crotch.

James sighed, his cheeks and ears flushing with red. "I will meet you at the stage door, Qrow." James took his leave, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact.

Ozpin smacked Qrow upside his head. "Really?"

"What?!"

"Did you have to ask the disabled veteran if he still had his penis?"

"He basically said he was split in two. It was natural curiosity. Plus, he's hot. I wanted to plan my next course of action."

"Don't fuck your bodyguard."

"I'm going to fuck my bodyguard."

"Please don't"

"Why not?"

"Sexual harassment?"

"Fine. But I get at least three groupies per show."

"You'll get one and you'll buy them dinner."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

"So I get to pick a groupie when I go out there?"

Ozpin linked arms with Qrow. "Not with all that alcohol on your breath." Ozpin lead him towards the stage door where James was waiting. "You have to be sober."

"Well that sucks."

Ozpin detached himself from Qrow and pushed him towards James. "This is your problem now."

"I am not a 'this' Ozpin. Don't be rude." Qrow corrected him.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about him calling you a problem?" James asked, watching Ozpin leave.

Qrow shook his head. "Nah, he always calls me that." He knocked on James' metal half. "Let's go tinman. I've got pictures of my face to sign."

"Yes sir." James opened the door for him. Qrow grinned at the flashing cameras and screams. James rested a hands on the small of his back and pushed him forward. They walked forward together, Qrow stopping every so often take a selfie with a fan and sign everything put in front of him.

Hands grabbed at his shirt and pulled. "Shit ladies, you really want me tonight, don't you?" Qrow slammed against the gate. "Fuck." He couldn't see where the hands came from. Others against the gate tore at his shirt.

Two strong hands wrapped around Qrow's waist and pulled him away. His shirt remained by the gate. James plopped him down in the center of the pathway, away from the grabbing hands.

"Huh, thanks Jimmy." Qrow said, looking back at the sea of fans. "You couldn't save my shirt though."

"It was already torn off of you."

Qrow shrugged and smirked. "You owe me a shirt."

James chuckled. "I'll be sure to buy you one once we're on the bus."

"I'll hold you too that."

James turned Qrow around by his shoulders. "Let's just get there first, alright?" He pushed him forward so he would actually walk forward towards the bus.

"Oh you're rough~. How'd you know that's how I like it?"

"What?"

"What?"

James opened the bus door and Qrow climbed on. The bus had four beds immediately once Qrow enters. Each of the band members occupied their own beds. Taiyang was already snoring while Port had his headphones on. Oobleck was reading but looked up once Qrow stepped on.

"Lost another shirt?"

"Yeah but Jimmy's gonna buy me a new one so it's okay." Qrow climbed the small ladder to his own bed, above Oobleck's.

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?"

James stood at the front of the bus. "I am. But please, call me Ironwood or James. I am Qrow's personal bodyguard. But I will not hesitate to protect you or the other band members."

Oobleck raised his eyebrows. "Whose idea was this?"

"So not mine." Qrow said, unbuckling his pants before throwing them over the edge of his bed. "Oz thought I needed protection."

"I did help you tonight, Qrow." James said.

Qrow stuck his head out to look at James. "Where are you sleeping? There are no more beds on this bus."

James nodded. "Ozpin brought that to my attention. The next stop you will all move onto a new, double decker bus so I can board with you."

"And? Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The couch in the back, sir." James sighed, tired and defeated.

"Oh now you just look pathetic," Qrow jumped off the side of the bed. "Get up there. I'll get the couch."

James cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure? I don't want to take your bed away from you."

"Jimmy, I swear to god I'll take my bed back in a heartbeat. Just get your half metal ass up there, alright?"

James thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay… Thank you for your generosity."

Qrow shrugged, took his pillow, and pointed to him. "You still owe me that shirt." He said, walking backwards into the living area, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Oh I know."

"Good, you better."

"Goodnight, Qrow."

"Night, Jimmy."


End file.
